Qingdao
Qingdao Qingdao is a city on the Shandong Peninsula, located in Northern China. The city is the largest in China and hosts the Ruby Dragon Palace. It is the center of power for the Qi dynasty. History Early History Foundation The Qi Clan was established during the collapse of Germany, wherein the founder paper moved to establish a city in Shandong. This city then became Qingdao. At this time, the Kingdom that Qingdao was a part of took on the new name of Qi, formally starting the new dynasty. This affirmed the city as a center of power and wealth. Development The city saw rapid development, with the famed fields of Shandong stretching across much of the peninsula, and being the most driving force in the Qingdao economy. The city also saw the construction of the Ruby Dragon Palace at this time, and the establishment of clear borders. Inactivity For a period of time, the city saw inactivity as well, lasting roughly a month. This followed a time of stagnation in China while events developed elsewhere in the world, particularly North America and later Europe. Renewal Expansion The city saw expansion on the last day of March, wherein the old residential sector was destroyed, and construction of the Great Qingdao Wall began and subsequently was completed. This time saw the city rise to new heights, with the population growing significantly after stagnating for a time, and new works being made en mass. Buildings The City of Qingdao is composed of many great works. Ruby Dragon Palace This is the largest palace in China, consisting of walls and a central building, surrounded by garden. The palace is the host of the Qi Celestial King, lord of the possessions of the dynasty, chiefly being Qingdao and the Shandong Peninsula. The palace also features an extensive basement hosting extravagant riches, and a warroom for discussing defensive plans. Great Wall of Qingdao This is a wall that defines the border of the Qi possessions in Shandong, stretching across a large land area. The wall is built solely for defensive and marking purposes, and as such as intentionally simple in order to easily fix damages. Northern Horse Temple The Northern Horse Temple is a temple under construction meant to celebrate the year of the horse. The temple is located near the Ruby Dragon Palace. The temple celebrates the year of the horse and serves as a cultural and spiritual center in Qingdao. Qingdao Arena The Qingdao Arena is a planned arena located further inland the Shandong peninsula. The purpose will be to host fights between gladiators. Economy The economy of Qi is heavily agricultural, however there is some diversification. Agriculture Agriculture makes up the vast majority of the Qi economy, the vast majority of it coming from Qingdao. This is what makes the city the wealthiest in China, with each harvest bringing the city roughly 250 gold, and a harvest being practical every hour or so. That said, the actual amount of harvests are often rather sporadic and uncommon, however the production is immense. The farms are also planned to be expanded, with more industrial methods such as automated sugar plantations being considered. Mining While mining is not as much of a staple as agriculture, it is still significant. Mines produce roughly 2/3 the amount of gold in a session that is produced from a harvest session, so it is generally regarded as less practical. That said, it makes a considerable amount in times of famine or when the fields are undergrown. Trade Trade is a relatively insignificant mechanism of the Qi and especially Qingdao economy. Most trade is brought in as barter and is accordingly material wealth, making it even less considerable. That said, it is still a notable part.